Another Time, Another Love
by Oceansportrait
Summary: Lita goes back in time, and soon finds herself falling for the rich, selfish son of a famous doctor. Will she be able to make herself be seen in a different light in his eyes?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Another Time, Another Love

Summary: Lita goes back in time, and soon finds herself falling for the rich, selfish son of a famous doctor. Will she be able to make herself be seen in a different light in his eyes?

Lita lifted her head in confusion, studying her surroundings. The last thing she had remembered was Stacy hot on her heels with a metal chair in hand. 

This wasn't the ring, the arena; she'd never seen this place before. It was as if she went back in time. She heard a large tapping sound; she looked to her side to see a horse coming in her direction. Lita moved away just in time to avoid collision with the carriage. 

__

What is going on? Where am I?

She saw the women walking past, looking at her distastefully. Lita looked certainly different compared to the women who were wearing hats that hid their faces with a veil, their flowing dresses, which seemed like the clothes worn back in the 1800's. The men, dressed in high tailored-coats, all dressed alike, looked at her curiously but were bustled past by the women that were with them.

__

Maybe they're doing a movie.

Lita knew she had to ask for help, but she wasn't sure who to ask.

"Excuse me," She paused, she felt embarrassed having to ask but she knew she had to ask to reassure herself. "Do you know what year it is?"

The man who she had stopped to ask the question answered, "Why miss, 'tis the year of 1853."

Lita managed to stifle her gasp. This must be a joke, it can't possibly be.

__

This is impossible. How….

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she almost didn't hear the man ask, "Are you all right miss?"

"I-I.." Lita turned, running away from the man heading towards the woods.

She could see her own breath as she ran past the endless trees and bushes. The snow on the ground, and more falling from the skies above made it harder for her to navigate her way in the forest. Lita looked back to where she had run from. The snow falling had quickly covered her tracks, making it impossible to see her footprints.

__

No turning back now.

She slowed down, walking farther and farther into the woods. Lita knew she wouldn't be able to survive the night outside. She had to find her way out of the woods if she didn't want to freeze.

__

I should have stayed in that town instead of running into the woods….

She had almost given up hope when she caught sight of a small light. The light seemed far away, but when she started to walk in the direction, she found out it was much closer than she had thought. Lita cleared away the small bushes and came to a clearing.

She knocked on the door to the small cottage. 

A large woman, wearing an apron opened the door, studying Lita.

"Please, I have no where else to go, I'm lost, please.." Lita pleaded.

"Of course, come in come in." The woman stepped back to let Lita enter the lodge. 

As soon as Lita stepped into the cottage, she felt warmth surround her.

The woman told Lita that her name was Mrs.Smithens. Lita explained to her about her situation, hoping for an explanation.

"I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest direction to the arena."

  
"Arena?" Mrs.Smithens questioned, as if not familiar with the word.

"Yes, I'm a WWF wrestler and I need to get back there right away."

"WWF?"

"You mean…I'm no where near Times Square?" Lita said, bewildered. 

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what in the heavens you are talking about. But I know that you will definetly have to stay here for tonight, the snow is already piling in by barrel fulls."  
  
Lita was near tears, she didn't know where she was, why the people she had met here talked in a different way, dressed not at all like anything she ever saw except in movies.

"Thank you, I guess I'll decide what to do tomorrow." She could already feel her eyes beginning to close as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita was awakened next day by someone shaking her.

"Who are you?" A pair of sky blue eyes peered curiosly at her.

"I..I'm Lita."

"I'm Sapphi. Will you be helping us today?" The girl who looked about 15 asked, her blue eyes steady on her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, help us clean Mr. Reso's house."

"Are your family maids for the house?" Lita questioned.

"No..maids are paid much more highly than us. We are thought by most people as servants, because we're tied to the house, not allowed to leave without Mr.Reso's permission, but we like to think of us as assistants."

"Oh." Lita was confused, now more than ever.

"Can you please lend a hand just for today? It's more fun with people who's nearer to my age to talk to, I only have Mrs.Smithens to talk to and she's much too old."

Sapphi grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the exit of the door, before she had a chance to say anything more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Lita and Sapphi entered the house, Lita gazed around the room in amazement.

A chandelier hang from the ceiling, its lights sparkling reflecting around the area. Rugs were carpeted, the door made of fine wood.

"I'll have to go and tell Mr.Reso you'll be joining us for only today," Sapphi giggled, leading her way through the halls, which led to the very end a wide two doored oak room.

Sapphi knocked on the door, "Mr.Reso, can I please have a word with you?"

"You may." A muffled voice from behind the door replied.

They both entered the room, the man who Lita assumed was Mr.Reso facing the windows so his face was shadowed.

"What would you like to speak to me about Sapphi?" He inquired.

"Just for this day, we'll be having Lita help us with the chores around the quarters. We just came here to make sure that was suitable for you Mr. Reso."  
  
He turned around, facing the two. "And who might you be?" He smiled.

Lita blinked. Was it a mirage? "Jay, what the hell are you doing here and why are you dressed like…like that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another Time, Another Love

Summary: Lita goes back in time, and soon finds herself falling for the rich, selfish son of a famous doctor. Will she be able to make herself be seen in a different light in his eyes?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pardon?" The man asked, puzzled more than he was angry of her abruptness.

"It's nothing Mr.Reso, she must be feeling faint from walking beneath the warm sun," Sapphi cut in, bowing to Mr. Reso before tugging Lita out of the room.

Only as Sapphi had closed the door did she turn around whispering in a hushed voice "I should have warned you before, Mr.Reso's father, doesn't take kindly to vulgar words, you should be relieved that it was his son. Though I'm not sure why he did not come back with a word of his own with such language you have!"

"That was my friend in there, I just talked to Jay minutes before my match with Stacy!"

"You must have been mistaken, Mr.Reso's father never lets him associate with anyone other than his own rank."

Sapphi glanced towards the hallway as she heard the faint familiar bell.

"Lita, we must go, that's our call to go immediately over to the kitchen, we must not waste time or we might have to go without dinner."

Lita followed Sapphi wordlessly; lightly pinching herself to make sure this was actually happening.

As soon as they had made their way over to the kitchen, Lita was handed a black outfit with a petite apron that went over the outfit.

She raised an eyebrow over in Sapphi's direction.

"This is so that your beautiful clothes will not get dirty." She explained.

Lita took a once over at herself; she was only wearing casual clothes that she had worn everyday, so why was Sapphi making such a big deal over her clothes?

"Sapphi, a spill in the dining room." A voice from nearby called out

Sapphi immediately shuffled out of the room, a broom in one hand, a pail in the other. She left before Lita had a chance to ask.

Mrs. Smithens handed her a small pitcher full of water. "The flowers need watering at around this time each day, I have my hands full with the twins, will you be so kind as to do the watering?"

"Sure, no prob." Lita took the pitcher from her hands.

"Just follow the paintings, they should lead to an exit, then take the right to find the roses."

"Thanks." She followed the route Mrs. Smithens had told her to take. She saw the double screen wide doors. Lita pulled on one of the doors expecting it to open, except it didn't budge.

"A lady shouldn't be opening doors, the doors should be opened for her." A voice from behind her said.

Lita whirled around to lock eyes with a shocking electric blue hue. She recognized him also; it was none other than Adam, Jay's best friend. But the previous experience taught her to be wary.

"Who may you be, the lady with the stunning crimson hair?" Adam gestured to her hair.

Lita blushed slightly; Adam had never paid attention to her before until this had happened. "I'm..Lita. Lita Dumas."

He seemed to be deep in thought. "Dumas…Dumas..that last name doesn't seem familiar I'm sorry to say, are you here on vacation?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm just visiting.." She wasn't sure how to answer so she just decided to follow along.

"What are you hiding behind her hand?"

"I have to go water the flowers."

Adam raised an eyebrow in question, though he didn't ask her why she would be watering the flowers when she was a visitor. "Then may I accompany you to the gardens?"

"It's a free country." She was hoping that he would in a way, or she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find her way back.

Adam fell into step beside her, walking her towards the trail behind the house that led to the gardens.

Lita snuck glances at Adam as she walked beside him. He was wearing a dark navy suit, shades darker than his eyes, his blonde hair pulled back, hidden beneath a hat.

"Something interesting you've found?"

  
Lita drew her gaze from his, looking down at the ground. She hadn't meant for him to catch her staring.

Adam touched her chin, raising it so that her eyes once again met his. "Don't be ashamed, you are a beautiful woman, any man would want to have caught your gaze."

"I…" Her voice left her, his touch leaving her breathless.

She saw that they had reached the end of the trail, the bed of roses in the center of the small forest. "I..should be taking care of the flowers."

"Who's stopping you?"

Those eyes were on her again, seeming to follow her as she walked nearer to the roses. Lita was nervous; she tried to hide the shaking of her hands as she reached to touch one of the roses.

"Ow." She pulled back her hand, watching a crimson blood, nearly the same color as her hair, begin to fall from her finger.

Lita didn't notice that Adam had stepped closer to her until he had gently examined her slightly cut hand.

What he did next shocked Lita.

He bent down to graze his tongue over the cut, the blood now gone, only the small fine line cut that told her of its existence.

Adam whispered to her, "Every rose has its thorns."

Adam held her hands in his, leaning closer towards her.

Lita closed her eyes, awaiting what was to come…..

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
